Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1997 video)
"Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" is the sixth Wiggles video, and also the first Christmas-themed Wiggles video. It was released on video on October 13, 1997. The video was re-released in 1999, with Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer cut out, and Wiggly Christmas Medley added. Rudolf was thought to be on the UK video but this was a packaging error, and the song did not appear. This also happened in the USA and Canadian edition, with Wiggly Christmas Medley also being removed from the cover of the list, although being added to the video itself. The video was uploaded in 4 parts to The Wiggles' official YouTube channel as part of the Classic Wiggles collection, beginning with Part 1 being released on November 12, 2018. Synopsis Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas is a terrific music compilation of new and favorite Christmas songs. Jeff, Greg, Anthony and Murray join a fun cast of characters in performing both upbeat, familiar carols and creating their own brand of new Christmas classics with all of their friends. Song List All songs are taken from the album Wiggly Wiggly Christmas, unless listed otherwise. # Have a Very Merry Christmas # Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas # Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer (1997 version only) # Here Comes Santa Claus (new song) # Go Santa Go # Ding Dong Merrily on High # Christmas Star # Unto Us, This Holy Night # Felice Navidad # Jingle Bells # Christmas Picnic # Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus # Henry's Christmas Dance # Jeff's Christmas Tune # It's a Christmas Party, On The Goodship Feathersword # Away in a Manger # Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree # Silent Night # We Wish You a Merry Christmas # Wiggly Christmas Medley (1999 version only, from The Wiggly Big Show) Plot Snow Globe graphic - The music heard is a combination of "Jingle Bells" and "Get Ready To Wiggle". While we zoom inside the globe, "Deck the Halls" plays. (Have a Very Merry Christmas Title Card. Title Card slides to the left. A bell ding is heard when we zoom through the door.) Song 1: Have a Very Merry Christmas (Wiggly Wiggly Christmas Theme Song) Wiggly Wiggly Christmas segment and introduction: The Wiggles introduce themselves, and wish a Wiggly Wiggly Christmas to all. (Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Title Card. Accordion plays.) Song 2: Wiggly Wiggly Christmas (Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer Title Card.) Song 3: Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer (Australian 1997 version only) - with a female kid dressed up as Rudolf. Santa Claus also appears. After the first time around, Greg asks everyone to put on their antlers, so everyone puts their open hands to their heads to imitate a reindeer. At the end of the song, they all dance around in a circle acting like Rudolf and the other reindeers. (Here Comes Santa Claus Title Card. Banjo plays.) Song 4: Here Comes Santa Claus - with Dorothy (Go Santa Go Title Card. Low tuba plays.) Song 5: Go Santa Go - done in that style of Greased Lightning with the finger pointing (Ding Dong Merrily on High Title Card. Bell ding plays.) Song 6: Ding Dong Merrily on High (Christmas Star Title Card. Harp plays.) Song 7: Christmas Star Unto Us, This Holy Night segment: Anthony talks with a group of kids who are dressed up ready to do a nativity play. Sian is one of the shepherds; she shows everyone her crooked staff. She decorated it with some tinsel. Joseph gets to play Joseph! He will put his hand on Mary's shoulder. Clare gets to play Mary. She has a shawl that she will put on her head. Anthony (Who is one of the kids and has the same name as the blue-shirted wiggle) is in his pyjamas and he helps Clare put on her shawl. Ashley is playing a sheep. Alicia is playing a cow, but she's not in the segment. (Unto Us, This Holy Night Title Card.) Song 8: Unto Us, This Holy Night (Felice Navidad Title Card. Mandolin plays.) Anthony is dressed up with a Mariachi hat and he talks with the puppet iguanas Iggy, Ziggy & Frank in the segment. He talks about how to say Merry Christmas in different languages from local Australian natives, and then Italian. And then in Spanish, Iggy tells Anthony that it's "Felice Navidad!" Song 9: Felice Navidad (Jingle Bells Title Card.) The Wiggles are making a cardboard sleigh in the segment. Jeff has big scissors, Anthony has glue, Wags and Captain Feathersword are aboard the sleigh, decorating it with tinsel, and Greg has a big paintbrush. So let's all sing a song about riding in a sleigh. Song 10: Jingle Bells Now they're ready to fly away. Captain Feathersword and Wags then take off. Christmas Picnic segment: Jeff is sleeping in his favorite comfy chair. He has a dream where Santa Claus and Henry the Octopus are helping the Wiggles put together a sandcastle while a fast instrumental tune plays. Henry dances in circles to it. Then the Wiggles arrive and Greg notices he's asleep. They count to 3 quietly and say, "Wake up Jeff!" loudly. After waking up, Jeff tells them about his dream. It was real; he reaches down for his shoe, picks it up, and pours water out of it. The others laugh. (Christmas Picnic Title Card. A doo doo doo singer plays.) Song 11: Christmas Picnic (Let's Clap Hands For Santa Claus Title Card.) Song 12: Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus (Henry's Christmas Dance Title Card. Band plays, followed by a short triangle sound.) Song 13: Henry's Christmas Dance Jeff's Christmas Tune segment: Anthony and Murray are present with Dorothy the Dinosaur. She knows a lot of different dances so the guys have Dorothy demonstrate some. The first dance is tap dancing. The second one is Scottish dancing. The third one is a line dance. Murray makes a roaring sound, but Anthony corrects him and says it's not a lion dance, it's actually a line dance. Dorothy understands and says she'll do a boot scoot, and does just that. Yee-haw! The fourth and last one is Irish dancing, which is Dorothy's favorite and she scats along to it with a song called Nya Nya Nya. Ta-daaaaaa! Murray says how Dorothy sure is a great dancer. (Jeff's Christmas Tune Title Card.) Song 14: Jeff's Christmas Tune (instrumental) It's a Christmas Party, On The Goodship Feathersword segment: Greg and Murray are present with Captain Feathersword groaning over too much Christmas food. Murray says he ate too much Christmas pudding, that there is a lot of great food to eat at Christmas but tells Captain Feathersword that he has to be careful not to eat too much. Greg says that Captain Feathersword ate five plates of pudding at the Christmas dinner and that three buttons popped loose which made him exclaim "Oh I'm not getting any thinner! Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" (It's a Christmas Party On The Goodship Feathersword Title Card. Recorder plays.) Song 15: It's a Christmas Party, On The Goodship Feathersword (Away in a Manger Title Card. Piano plays.) Song 16: Away in a Manger Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree segment: Murray has a present for Wags. It's a bone. Greg, Jeff, and Anthony arrive with presents for Wags but they're all present. They are just like Murray's; bones. Murray asks the others and they say that it's a bone. When Murray is sad that the bone is what he got Wags for Christmas and when the others find out that they have the same present as his, they lower their heads and cry, "Oh, no!" except Jeff falling asleep and they look sad, but Anthony says that he'll like them anyway so they raise their heads and they look happy, including Jeff who woke up without letting the others say, "Wake up, Jeff!", but they were okay and so was that. They put the bones under the tree. Wags arrives and gives The Wiggles a present, which is a bone! The Wiggles and Wags laugh. (Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree Title Card. Tuba plays.) Song 17: Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree (Silent Night Title Card. The first part plays.) Song 18: Silent Night During the instrumental break, the nativity play continues and all of the shepherds, wisemen and animals get up and leave. (We Wish You a Merry Christmas Title Card. It plays the same as Unto Us, This Holy Night.) Song 19: We Wish You a Merry Christmas Outroduction: The Wiggles hope you had a great time and wish you a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Goodbye! 'Song 20 ': Wiggly Christmas Medley (1999 version only) Close with "Jeff's Christmas Tune" for the background music at the credits.